


The safe house

by Captain_Poland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Agents, Angst, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, CIA, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy, Hurt Steve Rogers, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Sad, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Smut, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers gets life, Steve Rogers is being Steve Rogers, Trust Issues, what happens after?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Poland/pseuds/Captain_Poland
Summary: The fight is over. Bucky is finally free, well as free as he could be having UN and Iron Man looking for him.Team Cap is free from prison with Sam and Black Widow following him.Now all they have to do is find a safe house and think about their next move.It is then Sam decided to ask you for the biggest of favours, ending your alone, quiet life forever.





	1. The end of the boring life

**Author's Note:**

> It was first supposed to be a Bucky/Reader ff but I already have an idea for this one. I know I am already doing two other Avengers stories, but I have those ideas in my head and need to get rid of them. So here it is, another story. A post Civil War scenario. Hope you guys will like it :)

* * *

You looked at the laptop screen and sighed. You did not understand what was happening, but hell you were sure, that whatever this man has decided, your quiet and lonely life would not be as quiet and lonely anymore.

You liked it that way. After your husband’s death during one of the missions, you lived in this huge house alone. Away from the city, deep in the forests and mountains. Away from people, enjoying the nature and all those books you had on your shelves. Whenever you needed someone to talk to, you drive to the closest town and hoped to one of the pubs and made some small talks. You enjoyed your little sad life, hoping it would last longer. Until you got this email.

‘I’m sorry Y/N, we need to stay low for a while.’

You didn’t know who was ‘we’ and why someone like Sam would need to stay low but you knew, you wouldn’t get any information until he came in.

The last time you saw him was about a year ago. But you kept on sending each other emails and texted every once in a while. You knew about him escalates with Captain America and joining Avengers. You were happy for him and proud but couldn’t help but worry. You could not let yourself lose anyone else due to their heroic side.

You frowned hearing a knock to the doors. You took a ( broń) from the shelf in the desk and stood up to see who that was. It was a habit of yours from the army. You always brought your little friend with you. Just in case. Better to be prepared.

You looked through the Judas hole and small smile found its way to your lips. The face you loved and missed so much. Putting the gun away you opened the doors and felt strong arms pulling you towards. You gave back the gesture and you just stood there embraced into the bear hug.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. We had no-where to go”, you raised your brow and only now noticed three other people showing up from behind the man. You knew them all too well, and couldn’t help but feel stressed. If those three were here, it meant only one - trouble.

“You have always been trouble, Wilson!” You joked, taking a step to the left to look at every one. “Why don’t you all come in, for a warm cup of coffee, and we can all go through the reason why you all are here.” You smiled warmly to the Avengers, and opened your doors more, for them to walk in. You could notice the unsure look that Bucky and Cap gave to each other, but obligated, apparently trusting Sam enough to go into an unfamiliar house. “But first of all, we need to look at your injuries, there”, you started showing them a couch in the living room, and went back into the kitchen to put on the water for coffee and take the med kit.

“We are alright, Ma’am, no need to worry.” You raised your brow and sighed deeply, putting the kit next to them, in case they changed their minds. You looked over them and frowned, trying to understand who could have done this to them. Bruises, cuts and the lack of Winter Soldier’s arm and a characteristic Shield. You didn’t know what was happening but you decided not to push them to talk. Not until they all feel comfortable enough.

“I think it’s a good time to start to speak, Sammy boy”, you started gazing at your old time friend, walking back to the kitchen. You could hear an uncomfortable sigh from him and a minute later you came back into the living room with four cups of coffee, sugar and a cup of milk on the trace and put it on the table.

“We apologise to bulge into you like that. But Sam told us you are trustworthy, and we would be safe here.” Captain started, taking a sip of his drink. He seemed nervous and anxious, looking around as searching for something that would attack him.

“You can say that”, you started sitting up on the wooden chair opposite them, drinking up your coffee. “But this still doesn’t answer why half of the Avengers are now sitting at my house.”

“Technically less than a half”, you chuckled hearing Widow’s explanation. “You don’t seem scared to see Winter Soldier, here” Your eyes landed on the beaten up man, who looked at you in some kind of sympathy and pain in his eyes. “You read the news and definitely know who he is”, she continued, showing to the newspapers on your table.

“I know Sam since we were kids. If he decided to bring him here, it means there is no danger”, you smiled at the ex-assassin and took another sip from your cup. “And with all due respect, Mr Soldier, you don’t look like you even want to move from this comfortable couch. So I don’t need to worry about you want to shot me.” He smiled to you and nodded his head, relaxing a bit more into the seat. “But you are right, Miss Romanoff, I do read the news, and I do know what is happening. But this does not explain why you are all here, in my house.” You raised your brow at your friend, who crouched in front of you, with this serious look on his face.

“Long story short, we need a hiding place from the accords and Iron Man”, you widened your eyes and looked at Cap who seemed ashamed, and his eyes looked even sadder than minutes before. Your eyes came back to those brown ones, that looked at you with a hope you haven’t seen for such a long time. You sighed and smiled at him.

“Sammy, boy. You know how I love long stories. Not like we are in a hurry, are we?” He looked around and after everyone nodded their hands, he sat on the couch and started his explanation, making you regret even asking.


	2. F.R.A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get to know Y/N just a bit, accommodating into their new place. Bucky likes his new nickname, Sam is being scolded, Cap relaxes just a bit, and Black Widow finds out a new little secret.

You sat here for an hour or so now. With a bottle of Budweiser in your hand and a plate of onion rings, that were left from the dinner. It has been a while since you had to make dinner for more than yourself. But it did feel good, to have some souls around this huge house, even tho none of them were up to talk. Even Sam seemed a bit off the beat, answering you only when you asked something, and giving you one of his fake smiles, only to show you he was in fact 'alright'.

You listened to what they got to say to you. You stayed quiet for the whole story about Sokovia and then Lagos, bombarding UN, Accords and last but not least the Iron Man fight. It was a lot to take in an hour conversation. They all looked bumped and done with anything that life was about to handle to them. They did not look like all those Mighty heroes, that you have seen in the news, and read from the reports. They were beaten human beings, that just wanted to get their shit together. You knew this feeling too well. Maybe this was why Sam has brought them all in here.

Were you aware of the consequences of letting them stay here? Of course, you were not an idiot. You know that helping them would be equal to going against the UN and American government, CIA and whatever has been left out of Avengers. But were you still going to help them? Of course.

"You always told me, I am a complete and utter idiot, right", your eyes landed on the graved name Robert Riley and sighed deeply. "You would be so happy. Sam is friends with a damn Captain America", you chuckled and finished your beer. "You would do the same, right? You would help them..." You stopped, hearing a shuffle behind you. You turned around to meet a surprised and a bit awkward looking Rogers.

"Apologies was having a walk around and..." You smiled at him and waved him over, to come closer. Looking a bit confused for a second, he decided to listen and stood beside you a second later.

"I'm not sure how much Sam has told you about me, but let me introduce you to someone." You stood up and took a deep breath. Except for Wilson, he was the first one who saw this grave place. "Oh gosh, I can only imagine him fanboying up there", you chuckled pointing to the sky with your finger. "Captain America let me introduce you to Robert Riley, my husband." The man looked at you surprised. "From your reaction, I can assume you have heard of Riley", you asked, and noticed him nodding.

"Sam told me he died during one of their missions. He was close to him. Best friend." You nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry".

"Don't worry! It was long enough for me to be able to live normally again... Well, if you consider living in the middle of nowhere, normal" He chuckled at this and nodded his head, looking around.

"It is beautiful here. Very quiet". You frowned seeing him still stiffed and uncertain about his surroundings. You wondered whether he was always acting like that, or the fact of having UN and Iron Man on his tale, made him act so strange.

"Riley's mission in Afghanistan was his third. After that, he decided to work in his field of expertise... You know he finished psychology and decided to help the veterans to come back to normal life. " Your smile disappeared for a while, but it found its way back when you looked at the man next to you. "I think this was the main reason Sammy decided to go into that path, you know?" He nodded, not saying anything, apparently not wanting to discourage you from talking. "We build this huge house a year before this mission. We wanted to have a normal life despite our..." You stopped and bit your lip nervously. "His field of work", you looked away, when Cap frowned. Thankfully he decided not to ask you about that slip of yours. At least for now. "He always wanted three kids and a dog, so the house needed to be big. I don't like big cities and too much people attention so we decided to move somewhere quiet and abandoned. We found this place by accident and we fell in love with it." You smiled and looked up onto the clouds, enjoying the sun that was slowly going down, revealing the beautiful colour of the evening sky. "Well, it took me a while to get used to living here without him, but I couldn't just leave, you know?" You looked at him once again and turned around, towards the house. "Apologies, Captain Rogers, I must be boring you."

"Of course not Ma'am! Thank you for sharing all this with me. And..." He scratched his neck nervously. "Steve will be more than enough." You smiled widely seeing his shy posture, wondering how someone so awkwardly cute could be such a badass at the same time.

"Only if you stop with this Ma'am bullshit. I'm Y/N."

"Oh, I wouldn't use that language near him, Y/N. Cap does not appreciate it", you both looked to your opposite hearing a woman's voice. Black Widow was leaning on one of the trees, smiling up at you two.

"You know what Romanoff?" Steve chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Don't listen to her, Y/N. She's... Different."

"Different? For a 97 years old man, you should be able to find a better word to describe me", She snickered, making you giggle, seeing his tired face. It was nice to see them in such a friendly discussion, despite all that had happened not so long ago.

"What does my age has to do with any of that?"

"Wisdom comes with age?" You chimed in giggling a bit under your breath. You mouthed 'sorry' to Steve when you heard a quiet 'Judas' under his breath. You raised your brow when the woman chuckled at your remark, coming closer to you.

"I think I haven't introduced myself properly yet. Natasha Romanoff," You smiled to her in the most friendly way possible and shook her hand.

"Y/N Y/L. It is a privilege to meet you" you tensed for a second when her eyes widened when you told her your full name, but thankfully she didn't say anything, shaking your hand back.

"By the way. Sam sent me to get you. Something to do with sleeping situations and towels?" You sighed deeply and started walking towards the house, not missing the look Widow gave you before following you. She knew. Or at least suspected. Of course, she would. The amount of times you have unintentionally saved her ass has probably made her want to look you up in the files.

**

"I forgot how big this house is!" Sam sighed, dropping down on the couch next to you, handling you one of the beers he found in the fridge. You smiled at him thankfully and laid your head on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Y/N. If I had an option I would not engage you in it."

"It's ok Sammy! I was slowly getting tired of this lonely, boring life", you chuckled, winking at him, hoping this will cheer him up. "So Captain America? Avengers? From what I remember you never told me anything about it in your last email to me."

"I didn't want you to get jealous", he winked at you, which made you laugh out loud. "No, but seriously. Stuff got a bit messy around, since our last talk. I didn't want to get you involved."

"There it comes again", you sighed, and straightened, looking him deep in his brown eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore, Wilson. You don't have to take care of me" Your serious tone, and pissed expression made him sigh, and hug you gently. "Stop being Riley's best friend. Time to be mine", you joked and he followed you in a laugh.

"I will try to behave and cut the 'big brother' crap." You nodded understandably, which made him let you go from his embrace. "Thank you, if I still haven't said it. I know to get three ex Avengers and an ex Assasin under your roof is not the easiest."

"If we're at the topic of the ex-assassin puppy eyes" Wilson tried his best to keep the beer he just drunk inside his mouth and not spill it around, hearing your little nickname for Barnes. "What the hell is up with you guys? The only time you ever spoke with each other during the dinner, was through sarcastic comments."

" I stole his steering wheel", you turned around when you heard a scrumpy, low voice. You raised your brow, and burst out loud, understanding that this was not a joke.

"You did what excuse me ?!" You couldn't stop laughing, hugging close to Sam, who did not seem amused. The doors to the living room opened and surprised Rogers walked in. He was wearing ordinary clothes, they brought with each other, his hair was still wet, with some water still falling down.

"What's so funny?" He asked, sitting next to you. He gaze was going from Nat, Sam up to Buck who was just smirking.

"Nothing... you guys are not what I expected you to be", you answered him, snuggling into Wilson, who pretended to be hurt.

"And what did you think of us?" Romanoff asked, raising her brow in suspension. You gave her a friendly smile and bit your tongue.

"You are more human than I expected" everything got quiet. "Sorry didn't mean it that way... you were just a bit... whenever I saw you I always thought you'd be this strong, quite inaccessible, and here you all are. Joking around. The scary Black Widow turned out not that scary."

"Just wait." You chuckled seeing her smiling.

"I won't say anything about Sam, because well, you have probably found out enough about him already", you giggled when he elbowed you gently. "A great Captain America, who kicked HYDRA ass, turns out to be A class gentleman, and you" you pointed at surprised Barnes. "Puppy eyes, this is all I can say." You smiled a bit hoping that what you said would make them feel better.

"Thank you, Y/N." Steve started, smiling at you. You frowned, however, seeing this sad expression, he tried so hard to hide from his friends. "We would have to stay put for a while. I would need to contact a friend of mine, regarding Bucky's arm, but for now, we cannot risk being seen by anyone..." he stopped and his gaze became serious. "We are fugitives, Y/N. This is why I would understand if you wouldn't like to help us anymore. You have done enough..."

"Does he always talk so much?" You asked Sam, who chuckled under his breath. You turned back to look at the blonde man and smiled softly. "I am the wife of a soldier. Believe me or not, a bit of sparkle in my life won't scare me" you winked at him. "Plus from what I got about the whole issue, I am on your side. So you just relax at this hella big house and take this as a well-deserved vacation." The tension seemed to disappear with your words, which you were happy with. They had enough on their shoulders, adding something as stupid as guilt was just unnecessary. "By the way", a smirk appeared on your lip. You stood up and put a hand on your hip. "What kind of vacation would that be, without some fan, right?" You started to walk to one of the doors, showing them to follow, which they obligated to.

A minute later you were taking stairs down to a place they have definitely not seen yet. It was your favourite part of the house. Made by Riley and improved by yourself. You did put lots of money on it, but it was supposed to be a distressing place for both of you.

You opened the big wooden doors and watched them gasping in a complete shock.

"Holly fuck! I thought you guys were shitting around when you told me about the plans for this place."

"We had some extra pennies to spend, so yeah", you shrugged, walking inside. "This floor is divided into four parts", you started explaining going to the first room. "Welcome to the games room", starting from the pool table and darts in one of the corner, a big poker table in the middle, TV with an Xbox, and finishing with some couches and a bar in the opposite side to the pool. "Whatever you need here, you got it. Maybe it's not as WOW as at the Stark's Tower, but it should be enough for us." You looked around and smirked seeing their shining eyes and surprised faces. You took Bucky by the arm and started to go to the next room. "You were a sniper back in your days, right Sergent?" He nodded and smiled when you opened the doors to a not so big shooting house, with six separated boxes. "It can be a good place for you to come back to training, whenever we come up with the idea how to deal with the lack of your arm" you chuckled nervously, which he replied with a thankful smile. "As much as Riley wanted to leave the army, he did not want to stop training. So Black widow and others, whenever you want to use it, on the right, up there" you showed to the right where there was a safe with guns to use. "You are very welcome to have some fun." You winked at them and took Sam by the hand and started pulling him to the next room. "This one is my favourite" you squealed excitedly.

"You and your freaking water!" Wilson laughed, seeing a four-lane swimming pool, a small jacusy and something that seemed like a sauna.

"Well if you would ever look for me, I will probably be here most of the time" you laughed and walked to the pool and deepen one of your hands to the water. "I changed the water yesterday, so give it one more night for it to heat, but tomorrow this bad boy is all yours." You smiled to them and looked directly at Rogers,  who seemed to be in a complete shock. "You are going to enjoy the next room, Steve " you pulled him this time and walked into a medium sized gym. It had everything that a person's soul would want. Starting with some bars and exercise balls, mats and other small equipment, with an extra place for punching bags, ending with two treadmills. "You gotta stay in shape," you joked turning to look at them, letting go of Steve's hand.

"Shiiit, that's better than any of the hotels!" Wilson breathed out. "Fuckin' hell, did you robbed the bank? " you laughed awkwardly and looked away.

"We had some savings" you made up a half lie, not ignoring the look that Romanoff gave you.  "But hey, I've got some popcorn and a Netflix account. How about a movie night?" Everyone nodded in acceptance. You were about to close the wooden doors when you felt a presence behind you. Your instincts told you to turn around and defend yourself, but this time, you killed them, as you expected who that was. Thankfully the boys were already halfway to the top. She took a step closer to you and leaned down to whisper in your ear, to make sure that the extra hearing of both of the super soldier, wouldn't be able to catch it.

"Pleasure on me to finally meet you in person, F.R.A."

 


	3. Kit Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know something about your story. Natasha is a sweetheart. Bucky is a blue eyes puppy, and well Sam and Steve get into a small fight, which lead to your decision to help them and show them your secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have access to my laptop and editing on my phone is a pain in the ass, so I will do it later on. For now here is a chapter. Next will be longer , I promise:) 
> 
> Please leave comments so I know what you think x

You were holding your little gift from the romantic trip you took with Riley to Germany. Blaser R93 Tactical. Your little baby. Well a little baby that weights more than 5 kg, but it still your baby. You looked through the little window and sighed seeing another two agents which made you wonder if they were really as stupid or they were just not trained well enough. 

You gulped, feeling nice eash of adrenaline going through your body. You had approximately 10 seconds to make three shots. You got your stance ready and fired the first bullet that destroyed the gasand oil tank. Before the agents were able to act you fired another two bullets and killed them, shaking your head in disapproval of their stupidity. They didn't even fell to the ground. Just standing there like scared kids, for you to shoot them.

You discarded your baby, and got up soon enough to put your Russian ballistic knife to the throat of the red head that you saved minutes ago. 

You frowned when you were faced with a HK USP. 

"Is that how you pay for saving someone's life, Mrs Spidey?" You were thankful that your face was still covered, so the terrifying ex KGB agent would not recognise you. 

"Who are you?" She asked with a harsh tone, not lowering her gun, and keeping an eye on your knife next to her neck. 

"You can call me Al", you hummed, smirking under your nose, seeing an irritated expression building on her face. 

"Where did you get that knife? Are you Russian?" You groaned not believing that you were just compared to those eastern bastards. 

"My friend gave it to me. I think he lays somewhere in room nine or eleven... I don't know... which one has that nice view on the graveyard?"

"I think that's room number seven" you widened your eyes, when a figure came out behind Romanoff's back. "Love the view as well."

"You know her?" The Russian asked, looking at the man. 

"Clint, how's Laura?" You asked, not lowering your weapon. "How's the kiddo?" You noticed a small smile on his lips. 

"Kiddos are doing fine" he corrected, and the smile widened. "Laura's pregnant."

"Oh look at you becoming a full time daddy" you put the knife down and completely ignoring the woman who was still aiming at you, you walked towards the man. "Can I call you daddy from now on?"

"Oh God, no!" He chuckled and shook his head. "Please no". You shrugged and picked up your baby. "I'm away. Tell Fury I said hi." He nodded and before Natasha was able to say anything else you were gone. 

***

"Or should I say, Al?" You chuckled, turning around to her. 

"Oh you got my joke?" You asked, knowing well that there was no point in hiding. "How's Clint?"

"He is growing as a 'daddy'. The third one is about to get born" your eyes widen and a genuine smile came to your lips. "I think another thank you is in order ?" You raised your brow bot understanding. "You saved me back then. Not to mention all those hacked information you have given us throughout the years that has literally saved our asses."

"Dont worry. Fury payed me enough not to worry about someone's thanks" you both chuckled. "So... what are you gonna do with this brand new information?" 

"Did anyone know?" You took a deep breath and leaned over the doors. 

"Riley... that's it." She raised her brow in surprise. "No, never said anything to Sam. He would worry too much." You added, as you read her mind. She nodded apparently understanding your decision. 

"I won't tell them, however," you looked up. "I believe a trust is a big thing in a team. You should tell them, especially..." she turned and started to walk away. "We may need your help some day", she winked and left you alone. You closed your eyes and sighed. Damn it... so many years of hiding is now for nothing. 

**

"You saw who?" Your husband hissed, when you came back from the mission you 'forgot'to tell him. 

"Whom baby. Seriously if we have kids, let me handle their English homework", he sighed and followed you to the bathroom, were you were getting yourself a bath. "Btw did you know Laura is pregnant. Maybe we should invite them for dinner?"

"You're ignoring my question. Again!" He stopped you by your shoulder and gave a serious look. 

"Barton has a new sidekick. She's pretty, red head. You'd love her!"

"You mean the black Widow. The KGB agent?!"

"Ex-KGB. She's nice. Ask a lot of questions, but hey how about we ask her for this kinky thing you have? She looks like a person that would..."

"Did she see you?" You pouted, when you were interrupted once again. You shook your head, seeing the gaze your husband was giving you. You always felt like a kid being scolded by a parent. You k we he worried, but so.etimes it was too much. 

"You seriously have to stop underestimating me" you said in a stern tone, looking deep onto his eyes. "I've been doing thise for much longer than you."

"I know sweetheart! I worry about you even if I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself." He hugged you lovingly,  whispering sweet words to your ear. "You are my wife. The most important person in my life. I love you, and well caring comes in a package so deal with it." You chuckled and hugged him back. "By the way, what was it you said about kids?" You laughed out loud and took his hand, slowly getting you both ready for a bath. 

**

"You're alright?" You were woken up from your thought by the voice of no other than the ex Winter Soldier. He sat next to you with two bottles of beer, handling you one, which you appreciated, and thanked him with a small smile. "You seem to doze off after a talk with Widow. She can be intimidating sometimes."

"Oh dont worry puppy eyes", you smiled seeing him chuckled quietly with the nickname you gave him. "She's nothing but a sweetheart. I... it's been a while since I had some company in here, that's it. Some stupid memories." He was looking at you for a while, but decided not go further on. He just nodded and took a sip of a drink. 

"You know... Wilson was right about you", he started, nervously wrapping his neck with his metal hand. 

"Oh God, what did he say?!" You turned towards him on the couch, and smirked seeing another side of the 'oh so terrifying' Winter Soldier. 

"He said you have a weird power to make the most stressed people relax." You blusher at the compliment and took a loooooooong sip of you beer to hide it. "Steve is not the same after the fight with Stark, but here... he seems a bit relaxed. He even drunk a bit of the beer with me, minutes ago." You smiled seeing the soft 'I still care about this scruffy, little Steve from 40s' side of him. 

"What about you?" This question apparently surprised him, seeing his eyes widen in surprise. "I may not know everything, but I do know some things. H.Y.D.R.A, the Winter Soldier Project and..." you smiled to him, and leaned more comfortably on the couch. "The old charming Sergrnt Barnes. And I have to admit, you do seem more like the guy I read about in the museum. However, still a bit lost in this whole new world. You seem to back off in some situation. And your eyes. They have this sad look in them."

"You're damn good at reading people." You both chuckled. "There is still some shitty, fucked up things in my head. The fear? Yeah I guess it's more of hurting someone important to me, once again." You nodded, understanding that what he said already, was a huge deal, and you decided not to push him any further. "I heard what happened to your husband. I'm sorry." You nodded and smiled sadly. You appreciated the will to keep the conversation going, especially that you knew well enough what he went through. You were happily surprised to see that he was not as antisocial as you thought he would be. Apparently Steve's company helped him a lot. "I'm a terrible talking company, but I can listen" you furrowed your brows but smiled seeing his shy expression. 

"You really do look like a puppy sometimes" he jerked his head up to you and a small smile crept on his lips.

"Its not that easy Sam!" They were disturbed by Steve who walked in to the room with Wilson on his tail. 

"You're Captain damn America, what isn't easy for you?!" Sam snickers back, sitting next to you, taking your bear back, not caring about the look you gave him. If only he knew how easy it would be for you to just kill him now. 

"No Sam," Cap sat opposite to the man, sighing deeply, apparently tired with this conversation already. "I'm not Captain America,  I'm Steve Rogers."

"What's the damn difference" you put your hand on your fire d tigh, squishing it a bit, to calm him down. He gave you a warning look not to interfere and gazed back on his friend. 

"The difference is Birdboy," Natasha interfered sitting on the floor next to the small table in the middle of the room. "Captain America had influences and a role to uphold. A golden boy. Steve Rogers is a fugitive,  who has UN and American Government on his tail." Sam cursed under his nose. Finishing the beer and standing up to get an extra one. There was one thing in the world that will never end in your house. The supply of beer.

"May I know what is happening?" You finally asked when there was a silence I dictating the end of the topic. You looked around at everyone and your eyes stopped on Steve, who hold his gaze on you as well, before sighing. 

"We need a new arm for Bucky and possibly a way to erase all the H.Y.D.R.A information in his brain..." you looked to Barnes and noticed a sad look on his face. He was apparently blaming himself for everything that has happened to all of them. "And there is only one person that would be able to help.however, contacting him without anyone from DC noticing will be almost impossible." 

"And who is that?" He shook his head, apparently not sure whether he can trust you enough. "Romanoff?" She looked at you and smiled sadly. Apparently they would need your help sooner than later. 

"Wakanda's king". You widened your eyes and a smirked appeared on your lips. How convenient.  You got up and went for your laptop, coming back quickly, and setting o  the floor next to the Widow,who was looking at you with uncertainty and something close to sorry. 

"T'Challa?" You asked as to double check the information. All the boys nodded in confusion. "Don't worry. Kit Kat owes me one or two favours" you winked to them and started your work.


	4. Trust issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some back story about you. Sam gets mad, Bucky likes you more and more, Nat is a sweetheart, and you end up in a complete mess.

Saying that the atmosphere between you and the Avengers (except Natasha) changed dramatically, was an understatement. After some 'hacking game' and a phone call between Steve and T'Challa, the Avengers were sitting on your couch in complete silence, apparently waiting for you to start explaining. Well, nothing that would happen in the near future. 

You could still see a confused and hurt expression on Sam's face when you started your job in hunting down the King of Wakanda, and later on, speaking to him like he was some kind of a longtime friend. Of course, he was surprised, he did not know about your past or any connections with S.H.I.E.L.D. He always believed you when you say you worked as a freelance IT person. Well, that wasn't all lies. After all, hacking into governmental and organisational files was kind of an IT work. Plus you did take some extra 'normal' work as a way to gain some extra money.  

"It would be so damn nice to know who are we really dealing with!" Rogers was the first one to speak, giving you an angry look. Damn, he was in a full Captain America, and you had to admit it was intimidating. "WHo do you work for?" 

'Oh Cap, my list of employers is strictly confidential", you hummed unsatisfied that he would even ask this question. You could see his chest raising in an angry motion. "But I can assure you, that I am on your side."

"Well, how should we know that?" He continued, more and more nervously playing with his almost full bottle of beer. Noticing that you got up and went to the kitchen coming back with a new bottle for everyone in the room. 

"Well, we are still alive", Romanoff interjected, sending you a comforting look, returning a smile to her. All the men automatically looked towards the Russian. 

"You knew?" Bucky asked, apparently surprised. Cap and Sam cursed under their noses, not wanting to accept what they hear. 

"We go waaay behind, you and me, Steve," she started explaining. "She saved my ass a couple of times. Not to mention Clint's. 

"You know Barton?" Sam chimed finally giving you an angry stare. You nodded, slowly opening every each of the beer bottles. "Anyone else?"

"Well... I have hacked Tony's security a couple of times... But he doesn't know who I am... And Nick... He was, well, my sugar daddy", Steve and Bucky almost choked on their beer, Natasha chuckled and Sam shook his head, not able to stop a smirk appearing on his lips.  

"He was one of her employers, boys" Natasha explained feeling bad for two too innocent for their age men. They both nodded understandably, still with his cheeks blushed. 

"Did Riley know?" Sam asked and you nodded, taking a deep breath. "Why the hell did you hide something like that from me", and there he snapped. It surprised you how long he would be able to last. 

"I knew you would worry..." You started but bit your lip nervously when he hissed. 

"Of course I would worry, damn it!" He shot up and walked to the kitchen opening and closing the fridge.  You knew he wasn't looking for anything. It was just a way to distract himself with something. "How could Riley let you do it?!"

"Let me do it?" You asked, with your brows frowned. "I want you to remind you that we do not live in the 1940s, sorry guys", you turned to both Rogers and Barnes, with the latter smirking at you. "A woman does not have to fucking ask her husband if she can work!" You took a step closer to your friend, trying to control your temper. "Plus, I was doing this before I met Riley!"

"And we still do not really know what this 'this' is", Bucky chimed in, hoping that this will transfer your anger from Wilson. They may not like each other, but you knew that Barnes did worry about the man that has saved his life. You sighed and slid down the wall, closing your eyes. You did so well hiding it from everyone for almost 14 years now. 

"As you already know, I am a hacker." You started, nervous about opening up to those people. After all, you do not even know most of them. But Romanoff was right. They needed to trust you, and telling them all about yourself, would be a good first step. "I was sixteen when Fury found out that I hacked into some CIA files... School Project, really wanted to get an A", both Bucky and Natasha snorted but did not say anything. "He gave me a proposition, a work of some kind. He would delete any traces of me unless I will help him from time to time with some S.H.I.E.L.D. work. As a kid who was about to go to college a perspective of gaining your own money seemed reasonable... Well the longer I have worked for him behind the computer screen the more I saw this world as fascinating. So I asked him to get an agent training."

"You're an agent?!" Rogers asked, completely stunned with what he was hearing. He could not believe that Fury would employ a sixteen years old girl. 

"Well... I learned how to defend myself, but becoming a part of an organisation did not sit with me, however, I did have a talent with guns", You looked at the Sargeant and winked at him, making him smirk at you, shaking his head in disbelieve. He could not understand you, read you. You were like a mystery. From a simple wife's of Sam's friend, you have become a sniper/hacker, who has worked for Nick Fury and new King of Wakanda. But he could not say that he did not like you. Your light and happy personality made him want to open up to you. You did remind him of Steve somehow. Maybe more sarcastic and feisty. But you did have a good heart, at least that's what he thought after knowing you for seem to be a day. "So Nick decided to use my talent for some freelance jobs." You finished and looked around everybody. Nat sent you a comforting half smile, Bucky nodded his head just a bit, while the rest of two men were still staring at you. 

"Fucking amazing!" Sam cursed, walking towards you. You got up to be met with his brown eyes. There was a spark in them you did not recognise. "I know you for what? We know each other for more than 20 damn years and I just get to find out you live a double life? What was it? Did you not trust me?!" He hissed, closing your distance. "Was I so untrustworthy?!" You opened your mouth to say something, but closed it a second later, looking away. You bit your lip nervously, not letting the single tears feel from your eyes. His tone and the words sting. So much. "Who do you still work for? How should we know you are not a double-agent?" Your eyes widened in a mix of surprise and fear. "Seriously, should we expect a governmental place landing near the house? Or maybe Iron Man..."

"Wilson!" Romanoff's voice shut him up for a second. He looked at the Russian and turned back to you. You leaned your head down. The sting in your heart disappeared and was replaced with physical pain. "She has saved my ass enough of the time to know that she is on our side. Plus why would she help us with T'Challa if..."

"Well, isn't this what double agents do?!" He hissed, still looking at you with this anger in his eyes. You looked up and saw him tense, noticing tears in your eyes. You dried your eyes with the back of your hand, happy that you did not wear any make-up today, and looked around the room. With one smooth move, you shifted away from Wilson and took some steps to stand in the middle of the living room. 

"If I was a double agent I would never tell you all this about me..." You started quietly. "I am on your side, just as I said when I opened the doors to my house for yous. Natasha told me that you, Cap, believe in trust in a team, this is why I decided to tell you. I wanted to help you, that's why I openly admitted to knowing T'Challa. However..." You stopped and looked up at the people in the living room. "If you decide to not trust me I can't do much about it. I just want you to know... I am not retired and a lot of people owe me, so if you need me, well I will be around." With that, you passed by Sam and left the room into your room for the night. After all, you were planning on going to Wakanda with them tomorrow morning. 

"Good damn job Wilson!" Romanoff started, snorting under her nose. "What the hell was that?!" He turned around and gave her one of his sad stares, she has still not seen. 

"She's like a sister to me... What kind of brother am I, not to know something like that about her?" He questioned, leaning on the wall. "I... I'm going to sleep." 

The three of them were sitting int he leaving room not saying a thing. Steve was looking at your computer and sighed when the memories of the conversation between you and T'Challa came back to him. 

"What do we do, Steve?" Bucky asked, finishing his beer. He knew that whatever his friend decides, he will follow. If not for him, he would be or imprisoned or dead. The blonde man stood up and started cleaning the empty bottles, clenching his jaw. 

"Let's just stick to the plan. And well, we'll see later on."

 

 


	5. 5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'challa is a good guy. Shuri is a cute little pie. Natasha is a fixer. Sam apologises. And Steve gets a new friend.

The trip on the jet sent by the King was as awkward as breakfast and yesterday's talk. The Avengers talked among each other, but you decided to stay away and just play the role of a ticket to Wakanda. If you were being honest to yourself, if T'Challa and Shuri didn't ask you to come, you'd just stay at home, hoping that you were at least able to help them somehow.

You'd lie to yourself if you didn't say that Sam's words hurt you, but what did you expect. Riley has warned you about this many times.

_"You should just tell him", you_ _sighed_ _and looked_ _at_ _your husband. "He"ll be pissed if he finds out_ _by_ _accident"._

_"_ _That's_ _why he will never_ _find_ _out!" You_ _stated_ _, sure_ _that_ _you would make_ _that_ _true._

"Here", you looked up at Romanoff who sat next to you with a bottle of water. "You need to Hydrate yourself." You smiled at her take to be as nice as she could. You noticed that she had some kind of a respect towards you. Something you saw in Clint's eyes everytime you saw him. You smiled to yourself, happy that the old Romanoff you met all those years ago is gone. This one seemed more self conscious in a good way. She started to care about people around her and not only the mission.

"Thanks..." you gazed at the man in the back talking about something and sighed. "I'd never thought that Sam would hate me one day..."

"He doesn't hate you", she smiled softly. "He is just in shock. It is a big thing he just learned. Give him some time. He still loves you." You swallowed the tears and nodded, trying to hide your pathetic face away from an ex-assasin. She just smiled and patted you in the head.

**

"This place is like completely other world..." Sam gasped, getting out of the jet, looking around.

"Your highness" Rogers spoke, getting closer to the king. "I'm not sure where I should start. Apologise or thank you?"

"Apologies should be from both sides. I have misjudged you and Sergent Barnes." His gaze shifted towards you, who smiled to him softly. "And it's not me who you should be thanking." Captain turned his head and caught your eyes. He frowned and than turned back to the man. "Why don't we go ins..."

"Y/N!!" A girlish voice could be heard from behind the King and a teenage woman run right into your arms. You chuckled and gave back the hug. "I've missed you."

"Shuri..." T'Challa started giving his little sister a stern stare. She ignored him completely, shotting multiple of questions towards you. You clasped a hand over her mouth and smiled lightly.

"Why don't we leave that for later ? We've got..." you stopped and looked towards the Avengers. "They've got stuff to discuss with your brother and you." She frowned noticing your uncertainty. Thankfully she only nodded and said hi to everyone. You looked away when the king gave you one his looks, which meant only one, 'we will talk later."

*

"We're not saying its gonna work, but it's a chance, you know ?" Shuri said, finishing her idea on how to help Bucky. It was kind of dangerous and tricky, but you smiled. She did a good job, to come up with an idea like that with so little time. She was a genius.

"It means Bucky would have to go to cryo again?" Steve asked with uncertainty. She nodded, opening her computer file, showing him every data she could come up with within a day.

"We could try to work on it, while he is awake, but I wouldn't like to. It may turn out as something dangerous for the sergeant himself as well." He nodded still not sure all this.

"I don't mind going under cryo, if that would mean I could live like a normal person once." You bit your lip slightly, hearing his down voice. You stepped back from the conversation a bit, leaning on one of the walls. It did not concern you, so you decided not to say anything.

"How long would he be there ?" Steve asked. You could see the hurt look on his face. This was not what he wanted for his friend. He dreamt of Bucky being free from HYDRA, and not be gone under cryo once again. But you also knew that Shuri was right. For something like that it would be safer for him and the surrounding to out him under cryo once again. Maybe for the last time in his life.

"We don't know. It's hard to estimate. Depends on the Sergent himself." She stopped and looked at you. "I am also working g on his prosthetic arm, but I would some help. Would you sll please stay the night?" You bit your lip and forced yourself to look at the Avengers.

"We will be honoured" Rogers answered, smiling softly at the princess. She jumped a little, clapping her hands and moved towards you.

"I need your mad computer skills. Come on, I'll show you my new baby", you sent a apologetic look towards Sam, who just seemed to ignore it. You bit you lip and looked away sadly. Romanoff was wrong. He did hate you.

**

"So how long will you act like a spoiled brat, Wilson?" He looked towards the Russian and frowned. "She's an adult you know... it's normal people have secrets."

"You don't understand! We don't have secrets..." his voice was low and so unnatural, it made both Steve and Bucky look towards him. "We have always been like brother and sister. There were stuff that she wouldn't say to Riley, but would still tell me. It just hurts, to know she didn't trust me enough...

"Gosh, you're more stupid than you look" Barnes couldn't help but chuckle at her remark, which made Steve stare at him angrily. "Did you tell her you were a part of Avengers?"

"I told her I met Steve... I... this is different. I worked for..."

"Bullshit Wilson. This no different. Do you know why you never told her? Because you worried about her. And this was the same reason why she never told you. Let me tell you this. You have no ckuse how many shitty things she cleaned up after me or anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D.  Fury respected her more than anyone. This is why he never kept anything about her on the files. Nothing. He trusted her, and that was enough to see how incredible important she was." She stopped and looked around the men in the room. She wasn't just a hacker. She was the best. She was able to save a nation with just some clicks. Her skills are feared not only here in the USA, but also in Russia, and seeing from T'Challa's relations with her, here in Wakanda as awll. Plus..." she smirked and looked at James. "She's a better sniper than you are, which makes her even more dangerous."

"It doesn't hide the fact that she never..."

"Whar would come up from this?" She continued. "Would you try to stop her if you knew? Probably yes, that's why she never did so." She stopped and sighed. "We need her not for her mad skills, but for her safety. So would be nice if you biys tmwould take your heads out of your four letter and man up." She got up and left to look for you and Shuri.

"Damn..." Bucky started, earning a nod from both of them.

"If I'm honest, I have never heard Nat talking about anyone our of our group with such a respect." Steve started, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, birdy man, your sister sounds kind of cool." Rogers couldn't help bu chuckle at the nickname, earning an unsatisfied groan from Sam.

"I gotta go" he hissed, and left leaving two friends behind.

**

Evenings in Wakanda always had something in them. The first time you spent a night in this deserted place, you fell in love with the silence, the beautiful sky and stars, that you would never be able to see in any big cities back in the US.

You leaned back into your back, with your arm under you head. It was so quiet. Few minutes ago, there were still some kids running around after their animals, but now now sound could be heard. Nothing except of wind, that was glancing your tired face. You couldn't sleep the night before, thinking about the talk with the Avengers. You did expect them to freak out a bit, but Sam's reaction got you really down. You sighed and looked up at the sky, wondering if Riley would be able to find a way out if he was here.

You smiled, seeing a little rabbit jumping your way. He sat next to you, and laid down, almost as he trusted you not to hurt him. This is why you loved this place. So different from anything you've seen before. You'd be lying to yourself if you said you did not think of moving in here m, when the the King has offered it to you, after tour firs help for his Kingdom. The old man was a lovely person, that always tried to see good in those that thought only bad about themselves. And when he found out that a person who has helped him lives alone,  he wa te dto do something good. You never understood why you said no to his offer. Moving in here would probably be like a dream come true. Away from the busy streets of DC and NY. More nature friendly than even your little house back in the US. But yes, that house was probably THE reason why you didn't stay here. It was your house  your and Riley's and you couldn't just leave.

"This place is like another planet", you sat up quickly hearing your friend's quiet voice. He sat next to you and looked at the sky. "No surprise you like it here so much." You smiled and pulled your knees to the chest looking somewhere unspecified in front of you. "I acted like a proper dick, didn't I?" You chuckled and looked at him. "I haven't told you about the Avengers, so you had your reasons not to tell me about your... career." You noticed how the last word made him clinch. "It just scared me, you know?" You frowned not understanding where that as coming from. You turned your head towards him and gave him a nod to continue. "After Riley's death you became distant... there was a time where I thought I should leave you alone, as I was the one who took the whole world away from you... I wasnt able to save him and..."

"I never blamed you for what happened there", you stopped him, intertwining your hand with his. "You... you were the only thing that I had left. I was afraid to be also the only thing that made you remember..." your voice quiet and shaky, almost as you were too afraid to admit to those feelings. "Riley always told me to tell you about my job... he said that you had a right to know... but it wasn't a reason why I never decided to let you know... I... I was so afraid you would not accept me... you will not want to know me anymore..." tears started to fall on your cheeks. "I'm sorry Sammy". He looked at you and his eyes sad. The sparkle that was always present in them was gone. His hand turned around, and he grabbed you, squishing it.

"I should be the one to apologise, Y/N. I love you like a sister, and I feel obligated to defend you. I felt like I was the one who should take care of you after Riley's death. And knowing that you didn't need this help made me scared, that you dont need me anymore." You widened your eyes and was about to add something, when he shook his head. "Its a stupid thinking, I'm sorry. I was shocked, but damn,  Barnes was right." He looked up and smiled widely at you. "My sister is pretty damn cool." You sniffed and pushed yourself on his  hugging him as much as you could. You got him back. You get your Sammy back.

**

"Nat?" Rogers was looking at his friend in an uncertain way, almost like he wasn't sure whether asking her what he was planning, was a good idea. He had too many questions in his mind that he would not get an answer to, an it annoyed him. He was lost in this new situation. "Got a minute?" She raised her brow hearing his shaky voice.

"For you? Always" she winked at him, making him shkar his head with a small smirk on his lip. He got used to her friendly flirting, but there were still times that got him out of the blue. Just like now.

"I dont know what to do", he whispered, almost as embarrassed to say it out loud. "Now that Bucky is safe, I have no idea what to do... with you and Sam following me, it makes me feel responsible for you guys, but if I'm being honest? I have no clue what to do..." he got quiet and looked ahead of him. "I talked to T'Challa. Ha has some missions for us if we decide to do something, but he would prefer us to stay put for a while."

"So let's do that." He looked at her surprised. "I can see it in your eyes that you like that idea. We are who we are. There is no way we could stay completely hidden for ever. If he gets something for us, I am happy to kick some ass." He smiled and nodded. "I also understand the stay put part. We did kind of ran away from the government. We are fugitives, so it would be smart to stay away from the spotlight for a while." He nodded again. She sighed and chuckled. "But it's not why you are here... you knew that me and Sam would follow you no matter what. You are here to make me talk to Y/N. You wanna stay in her house." He smile awkwardly, hating the fact how good she was at reading him. "No way, Stevie. You are the captain, you go an deal with it."

"I'm not Captain America anymore..." he said under his breath.

"I never said you are. But you are still our captain." He smiled sadly and nodded, knowing well that she was right. He got up and sighed. This will not be an easy conversation, especially after yesterday's discussion. He still wasn't sure whether he can trust her completely, but she was their only option, at least for now. Decisions needs to be made and he will take responsibility for them later on.

**

It took him a while to find you. He wa looking in the lab, where Shuri was still working on something which was still supposed to be a secret and a surprise. She was not in the common place, and not even in her room.

Finally, he found Sam who directed him to the waterfalls. Apparently, both you and Sam were alright now, which made him more relax. At least you were in a good mood. Or at least that's what he hoped.

You were sitting on one of the stones near the waterfall. Your hair free from the ponytail you had since the morning. A little smile spread across you lips and eyes closed, almost as if you were listening to something. He walked closer and stopped halfway through hearing her voice.

"You hear that?" He frowned and tried to listen more carefully, however, nothing got his attention. "A complete silence. Nothing but the wind and water. This place is really magical." He smiled seeing her relaxed position and found a strength in himself to walk towards you and join you in the next rock. "How can I help you, Captain?"

"I think we established that you can call me Steve." You raised her brow and opened your eyes just for a second, before closing them once again.

"I thought that rules changed after you stopped trusting me." He shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry. It was understandable. Plus we don't really k ow each other, there was no reason to trust me."

"You're wrong..." you looked at him surprised, hearing g his serious tone. "You were nothing but a huge help since a minute we met. You opened your house for some strangers. What's more, you helped fugitives. You gave us food, place to stay and opened up your arms for us. You even helped us get in here, to get Bucky some help. We... I had no rights to doubt you, because you had some secrets. Just like everyone else." You smiled at him, which out him off guard. He expected anger and a will to fight, but a genuine, soft, almost friendly smile. "I don't even k ow if I thanked you for all this. You are Sam's friend, but you didn't have to help us. So yeah, thank you." He smiled awkwardly, a little blush spreading on his cheek.

You looked at him and your smile grew. Despite the big posture and an I credible strength gh he was still cute and adorable Steve Roger's from the 40s that was too nice for his own good. Everything like you read in the museum. Everything you expected.

"Riley was really found of you", her smile saddened, and she looked up the sky once again. "He's probably kicking himself for not being able to meet you", you chuckled and laid down on the rock, enjoying the little wind. "I don't believe in hell and heaven. But I do believe that they are able to somehow see us, and they become our guardian Angels of somehow. It's stupid isn't?" You giggle, looking up at him. He chuckled as well and shook hid head.

"No, I think that maybe possible." He copied her movement and laid next to her, keeping a safe, gentleman-style distance. "And, I would love to meet him. Sam hasn't said much about him, but if his even remotely similar to him, then I think we would become friends." You bit your lip and smiled widely. There was something about Steve Rogers when he wasn't his usual Captain America, or the supportive leader, but just himself. He was this kind hearted man, that seemed so genuine, that you automatically wante dto become his friend. This serious face disappeared, and a friendly smile takes its place. His blue eyes become softer and even more blue. Even his body doesn't seem as tense. Almost as Captain America is his second persona. "Do you think we could become friends?" A smile disappeared fro. Your lips and your eyes were glued to him. He turned his head and looked back at you. "I don't know what are your plans for the future, but I'm sure at least for the nearest one you have to stay put. And..." you sat down and looked away, embarrassed to say that. "My doors are open for you guys. If you trust me enough to stay there. You are more than welcome. Leaving alone in a house like this gets boring."

He was staring at you in an awe. He did  not expect that at all. Not that you will be the one that would invite them. Not after all this. But he was happy, relaxed.

"If you dont mind being a friend with a 98 years old ex-soldier, it will be an honour for me, Y/N.  

 


	6. Mi casa es su casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a bit of a filler chapter. But I feel it's important to understand the bond and the reason why it is forming between Steve and the reader :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on vacation now and my internet sucks so, please bear with me :)

You granted, feeling more humiliated than you thought. You just laid there, looking at Natasha who just looking at you with a smirk. You closed your eyes, comforted with the mat under your back.

This was embarrassing. It has been ages since you actually had a sparring partner, and they gave you a damn Black Widow.

You could see the fucking smirk on Sam's face and a raised brow from Cap. After four of you came back from Wakanda, you decided it would be good to come back to shape and maybe even help them with their future mission from T'Challa.  As much as Romanoff was in favour both Sam and Rogers needed to make sure you were ready.

Your shooting skills were as good as ever, but your hand to hand combat left more to question than you hoped.

"I can't believe Clint was actually afraid of you" Nat snickered, not able to stop smirking. You stood up and glance da her angrily.

"Give me a gun and I'll show you why" you hissed making both of the boys chuckle. "Seriously I don't understand why we do that!" You whined pouting like a child. "I'm a damn sniper... I would be working from the distance!"

"What if someone came up to you and no one was there to help you?" Sam asked, making you pout even more which only made him laugh. "God, you're still such a kid." You wanted to say something but could not find words, which brought another roar of laughter from him.

"And you're still an asshole, Wilson"

"Oh, dear Y/N be careful there. Cap doesn't approve of this language!"

"You know what. Eh never mind..." And just like that you all just sat down at the corner of the gym and they told you about a fight against Ultron and Steve's memorable slip.

"Ok captain, I will watch my mouth around you", you chuckled and got up, trying to move your muscles. "I'm off to make dinner. How does lasagna sound?" Everyone cheerfully agreed.

"Let me help you" the blonde stated, leaving both your best friend and the Russian agent alone in the gym. You both walked to the kitchen with a comfortable silence. "It is weird to be called Captain now..." you frowned seeing the shift of attitude. "I'm not Captain America anymore. I'm a fugitive, a wanted criminal... just as Tony said I did not deserve the shield anymore." You stopped and looked at him in surprise. This strong man seemed so harmed despite the fact of how well he hid it. All this to make sure that none of his teammates would see his soft side.

"You know..." you started shyly, trying to sound as genuine as you felt. You opened the fridge and took the beer off. Thankfully you ordered your groceries yesterday so until evening you would get an extra beer. "I never met Captain America. I only know Steve Rogers and if I'm honest, the man is not that bad" you winked at him, handing him the bottle. "You know what I see when I look at you? A man who cares about his friends. And this is the most amazing feature to have." You looked away a bit embarrassed. "What I'm trying to say is... I actually prefer Steve Rogers over Captain America..." he looked at you with his cheeks red, and a bit astonished. A small, beautiful, shy smile appeared on his lips and you were more than happy to see it. You turned around and smiled even brighter when he whispered a 'thank you'. "Here." You gave him some vegetables and a knife. "Use some of those muscles and cut them for me, please."

**

You were going through the computer, checking up your email and possible freelance jobs, sighing deeply when nothing came out. You leaned on the armchair and closed your eyes. You were full after the dinner and everyone see!ed to disappear to their rooms after cleaning up.

It felt weird to have someone here. But it also felt nice. At least you were alone. Having a big house was always a part of your dream, but having no one to share it with, was not what you dreamt of. You stood up and took one of the albums from the bookshelves and came back to the couch. You opened it and smiled sadly.

It was your wedding pictures. All those years ago. You remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was not a big party. Just good friends and closest family.

You stopped at one picture and bit your lip. There you were giggling at something Sam said, while Riley hit the man in the shoulder. You three were a good team, but what's good always need to end someday.

"Are you ok?" You got rid of the lonely tear that appeared in your eye and turned hearing Roger's voice from behind you. "Sorry... I can go..."

"No, no. Please join me" you invited him with a pat on the couch. You put the opened album on the table and stood up. "Want anything? I'm actually opening some white wine." He nodded smiling, accepting the unspoken offer. You took two glasses and a bottle from the fridge and walked to him, sitting on his right side. "It feels weird not having him around" he looked away from the album, almost ashamed for being caught looking. You took the book in hands and put it on his laps. He swallowed but seeing you encouraging smile he started to go through them. "I never wanted a big wedding. But it was nice. On fresh air. Did you know Sam was the one who gave it to us?"

"He's... He's a priest?" He asked widening his eyes. You couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, completely forgetting that he was from another era.

"Sorry Steve, you just looked adorable" he opened his mouth and turned his gaze into the book, blushing at the somehow compliment. "Nowadays your friend can give you a wedding. Of course, he needs to finish some course. But you know it feels nicer" he nodded apparently agreeing with you. "Sammy is like a big brother to me and he quickly became Riley's friend as well, so he was the most natural option." You smiled seeing a picture he was looking at. "Our buddy died after Riley died... He was a good friend. Had him since I remember" you said seeing your wedding picture with your German shepherd.

"I'm sorry... He looked cute" he said, going to the next pictures. "You... You looked beautiful..." He was apparently surprised he managed to say it out loud because he started to mumble immediately. "I mean not like you are not beautiful now... You are, very... I mean... Nevermind. Forget it." He hid his head in his hands embarrassed. "You make me really uncomfortable..." He whispered.

Your heart sunk at his words and you looked away ashamed of yourself. You thought all this time that you were slowly getting him to open up, but apparently, you were wrong.

"I'm sorry" you whispered. If not for his super hearing he would never register it. He looked up not understanding the sadness in your voice. When he noticed the hurt in your eyes and swallowed shoulder he understood.

"Oh no, no! I used the wrong word... Sorry..." He turned towards you and hold your hand in his almost as wanting to make sure you wouldn't leave. He took a deep breath and chuckled shyly. "You are just very different. In a good way. You make me feel really comfortable and at ease, which actually makes me uncomfortable if that makes sense..." He bit his lip nervously seeing you frown. "What I mean is... you are a very open, friendly and warm person. Even Natasha and Bucky seemed to warm up to you quickly. You have this aura around you that makes me want to be friends with you and tell you things I haven't told anyone... and that scares me, because I really do not know you... But there you are talking to me about you, your past, your husband and I fell as I owe you just a bit of my story... But I'm just..."

"Hey, Steve..." You howered your hand on his and smiled sweetly, so moved by his monologue. You have not heard him talk as much since they came here, but you were happy that you made him feel like that. "I do not expect anything from you Steve... I tell you things because it's who I am... I'm sorry I never really thought how much of a bargain I put on your shoulder telling you about all this, especially after what you went through... It's me who should be apologising." You chuckled shyly, trying to avoid his eyes.

"There was a woman back in the days. A woman I was in love with", you smiled and leaned back, listening to his story, still holding his hand in yours as a symbol of a comfort. "I was even planning to have a family with her when the war is over... We had a date, but then that plane crashed and I went under the sea... " He stopped and swallowed hard, squishing your hand a bit, as of searching for some power to speak. "I found her a couple of months ago, but she had Alzheimer's and... She died not so long ago." You heart almost broke hearing his shaken voice. "The last couple of years... With SHIELD being HYDRA, with Bucky, and accords I just feel like my life is not in my control anymore... I was so pissed when I found out I left Peggy for nothing. That HYDRA was still running..." Without thinking you leaned forwards and hugged him. You felt him stiffen but he didn't push you away. After a while, he circled his arm around your waist and sobbed into you. A single, quiet sob.

"I can't even imagine what you are going through but... I want you to feel at ease here. Mi casa es su casa. I want to help you gain that control back. So please don't give up, ok?" You felt him nod, but you did not let him go, letting him lean on you, and just relax.

**

"Your little sister has great powers" Natasha joked, looking at both of you in the living room. "He has never opened up to me like that." Sam smiled seeing his best friends comforting each other.

"She has always been like that... I guess bringing him here was not such a bad idea" he whispered and walked up, back to his room. Romanoff smiled softly and nodding in approval, followed Wilson's step and went to her own room.

 


	7. The phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends some girly time with Nat, coming up with an idea, that sadly gets crashed by Sam. Well, but what is Cap for, right?

There was something relaxing for you about the shooting. The sound of a bullet and the weird, almost childish satisfaction when it hits the target. You enjoyed the feel of the weapon in her hand. Whenever you came back from a mission you always felt like something was missing, this is why you came here so often. A simple training made your hand remember the weight. Riley always made fun of you, whenever you pouted for the lack of any mission, and if you were being honest, you felt almost the same way right now. 

True, you got some extra hacking work on the side, but you missed the jobs on the field. You could only imagine how awful poor Natasha was feeling right now. You were getting really annoyed. T'Challa promised to send you information for the mission, but nothing was coming, and that it was only two weeks ago. 

On one hand, it was good, because Avengers was able to stay hidden and out of the radar. But you were losing patience. 

"You look pissed." You turned around and looked at the woman who walked into the room. You sighed and smiled at her, giving her another weapon that you prepared for yourself. She thanked you with a nod and stood next to you, putting the headphones on and shooting five times, aiming for five different points. You chuckled, not surprised to see her not miss a millimetre. 

"I'm bored..." You finally answered, when she turned towards you, expecting to hear from you. "Seriously... I'm gonna call that damn Kit Kat and get us something to do..." You were about to add something extra, but stopped when she laughed quietly, catching you by surprise. 

"I can see why you are best friends with Wilson... And I am not surprised Clint thinks of you so highly', you raised your brow and bit your lip nervously. "He told me how you saved his ass multiple times." 

"I was just killing boredom", you shrugged, putting away the gun. You were not good with compliments. Even when they were addressed by your husband. "He saved me a couple of times as well..." You took the weapon from her and locked it in the safe, and then closed the room, coming up to get something to drink. "I'm happy to see you opened up to people, I remember that idiot was worried about you." She chuckled and threw you a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"Well, everyone needs to grow up someday. For me... Well, it just took me a while to realise that people are not only here to kill me... Let's just say I owe Clint a lot", you nodded, understanding. This man had power as you call it, to worry about those he cared about.  "He would be happy to see you managing somehow." You smiled and slowly headed up the stair. "He has a house arrest now, but I'm sure he'd be happy to see you". 

"Well... I don't see how a house arrest is a problem here..." You asked her, throwing a bottle of water at her. 

"He has this technological Stark thing on his ankle same as Wanda, Vision and the little man, that can get really big really quickly."

"Scott Lang... Yeah, read about him." You sat down and opened your laptop hoping to see a new email on it, but closed it with a sigh, when the number 0 hasn't changed. "Plus, you keep on forgetting I have hacked Stark's systems couple of times. Hacking a little bracelet won't give me a sweat", the woman widened her eyes at you but smirked. She knew you were good, but have never seen the maximum of your opportunities. "So, you know... If you get bored let me know. I'm happy to see Laura. I miss her apple pies!" The widow laughed and shook her head in disbelief. Every day she found out how wrong she was about you. You were very similar to Sam, with a mixture of Tony and Clint, with the same kind and gold heart as Cap. "By the way..." You smiled widely at the woman, who raised her brow suspiciously, which only made you chuckle. "The fourth of July is like", you put your hands up and started counting. "Oh gosh, five days!" She chuckled seeing your excited face.

"I don't think we are up to celebrating Independence Day this year, Y/N" she shook her head seeing your pouted face. 

"I don't care about that... Haven't celebrated it since Riley died..." You got up and went to the window, looking at the clouds that would probably very soon bring some rain. "It must be hard on him..." It was then the Russian understood. Her features soften seeing your sad expression. "He blames himself for what happened to the Avengers... He" you turned and smiled sadly at the woman. "I don't know him as much as you do, but I can see how much he blames himself for all that. He had those same sad eyes I had after Riley left me." You bit your lip and shifted uncomfortably. "It's your friend... You tell me if its a bad idea." Natasha looked at you with a small smile on her lips. You didn't step into anybody's shoes, and being an annoyance to them. 

"I think he would love that. Nothing big", your face brightened hearing it. Your heart bit a bit faster. "Just you know... Remember we are hiding", she chuckled leaving you in the living room for a while. 

**

"And what the hell are you planning, missy?" You looked up from your notebook, hearing Sam's voice from the doors. You smiled brightly at him and patted a place near you on the bed. After your talk with Nat, you started planning. From what to cook, and how to decorate the house, only stuck with the cake. 

You gave him the notebook and impatiently, like a child, waiting for his opinion. You bit your lip when he was frowning, going from one page to another. His expression was not what you expected and a weird anxious feeling appeared in your stomach. 

"It's sweet of you, Y/N, but I don't think its a good idea", you opened your mouth to say something but he just shook his head. "What he went through... Bucky, the fight with Tony... Especially this. It was heartbreaking for him. They may not say it out loud, but they were friends. And Steve... He has always protected his friends not fought them. " He looked at you and squished your hand. "Throwing him a birthday party does not seem like a good idea. He... Steve needs time." You bit your lip nervously, not looking at it like that. "It's not only the blame for destroying the Avengers. It's about paying the role of the bad guy when he normally played for the good team, you know." You looked down at your hands, nodding your head. "As I said, it's sweet of you, really. But I think he is not ready. And until he gets some closure he will never be", you looked up at him and nodded, understanding.  

"He is a good man, Sam. It breaks my heart to see him sad... to see him blaming himself. I just thought..." You took a deep breath and smiled sadly, feeling like an idiot now. "I wanted to show him, that we don't blame him... That we don't see him as he sees himself. I'm an idiot, I'm sorry."

"None of it, kid! You are an amazing, kind-hearted woman, that worries about her friends! You are not an idiot!" He pulled you into the hug and kissed you at the top of the head. "But, hey!" he pulled you away and smiled a bit. "I may be wrong! How about you talk to him? I know you wanted it to be a surprise, but I do know, that he does not like surprises, so maybe when he knows about..." He shrugged his shoulders, and winked at you, getting up and leaving your room. You took a deep breath and looked at the plans you made, and then landing your gaze at the little shelf, where you were keeping a thing you have been working on for a while. You took a deep breath and laid down on the bed, feeling all the excitement flowing away. Maybe when you wake up, you will go talk to him, or maybe Sam was right. It was a stupid idea. 

**

He was looking at the laptop that you let them use. He was trying to get any information about other Avengers, or a way to contact Stark, without giving away their location. If he was alone he wouldn't care that much. He would just move again. But he had Natasha and Sam with him. And you. He did not want you to be in danger. Despite the fact that you would probably be fine. But still. He did not want to be a bother to you. 

He cursed under his nose, hiding his tired face in his hands. Nothing was coming up. No information about neither the ex-Avengers, Bucky, or about possible missions. He should be happy. If T'challa didn't want them it meant that there was some sort of peace. 

"You should be sleeping, Cap", he turned around, surprised not to hear you coming down to the living room. He looked at the clock and widened his eyes. It was almost three o'clock in the morning. He did not know where the time went. 

"Same goes to you, ma'am!" You both smiled at each other, and he moved a bit on the couch to make a place for you. You were about to comply and sit down but you looked in the direction of the kitchen and waved your hand for him to follow you. WIth a raised brow he got up and followed you, just as you said. 

"What do you say about some hot chocolate?" He widened his eyes and looked at everything you were taking from shelves and fridge. "You like cream?" You asked, not waiting for the response for the first question. He nodded and sat down opposite you. "Here use those muscles and chop the chocolate for me, please", he chuckled at your use of words and did as you asked him. "Damn, for a Captain you take order really well", he raised his brow at you and continued his 'job' trying to ignore your laughter. "A perfect man! Doesn't even talk back to the women!" You turned and hit up the mild and added a bit of sugar into it. The chocolate was dark, so you assumed a bit of sugar wouldn't be so bad. 

"What now?" You turned around and looked at the whole chocolate nicely chopped. He stood up, ready to help more. You smiled and showed the microwave. 

"We need to melt it. You know how to use it?" 

"I am old, but come on!" He joked, putting the chocolate into the bowl and putting it into the microwave. You apologised quietly and came back to steering the mild, to make sure it won't boil. You made it so many times, but still, somehow you worried about this part here. If the milk started to boil too much, the drink would not be as smooth. "Sorry" he whispered, when you jumped, surprise with him appearing right behind you. You shook your head 'ok' and thanked him quietly, taking the ball with the melted chocolate. There was that weird feeling in your stomach you haven't had since Riley, when he hasn't moved and was looking at what you were doing, from the behind, being way too close. It made you feel embarrassed to even think that you actually enjoyed it. He smelled really nice. Manly. It reminded you of Riley, however, there was this old-fashioned smell of soap and shaving cream. Something you found to enjoy. The heat was radiating from his body, you weren't sure whether it was something you strangely felt, or it was due to the Serum. "Can we..." He asked, but stopped looking away, ashamed almost. You looked back when he took a step back when the chocolate was done. You were sure to notice a small redness around his cheek. 

"Steve?" You encouraged him with a smile. "You want anything else? I have strawberries, cream and hmmm. I think I bought marshmallows two days ago", you almost laughed out loud seeing the sparkle in his eyes. "Come on, big guy. Which one out of three?" 

"I really like some marshmallows... But the other two sound really good as well", he said shyly, biting his lips nervously. You couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute. 

"Come on let's get some calories bomb pre-breakfast!" You chuckled seeing his surprised look on the face, but he followed you, taking the addings, while you took the cups. "I would never take you for marshmallows type of guy... Was it something your mom put to the hot chocolate?"

"We were too poor for hot chocolate... Bucky's mom used to make us some during Christmas. But I believe Marshmallows were invented after the war..." He stopped and shyly looked at the closed bag. You chuckled and opened everything to show him it was ok for him to take whatever he wanted. "Tony ones brought them for the grill and this was when I understood what people meant to taste heaven", you couldn't help but laugh at his childish memory. "Seriously... Have you ever tried to put it between crackers? Holly heaven in your mouth." You shook your head in disbelief of what you were hearing. You bit your lip, not to laugh too loudly and wake everybody up. "Thank you", he whispered after a while. He turned towards you and smiled sadly. "Thank you for staying with me... If you want to talk, I am here", you squinted your eyes at him, not understanding. "You were awfully quiet during dinner, not to mention, that you went to bed way too early..."

"Captain, are you stalking me?" You joked, but coughed awkwardly, when he looked at you seriously. You sneaked your legs behind your bum and sighed, turning towards the man. You put your and his cup away on the table. "I was always good at reading people. I was always able to see through Riley and Sam, but you... You Mr, are a different story", he raised his brow, not expecting it to be about him. "I... made you a birthday gift... and you know was waiting to give it to you at your birthday party... but that turned out to be an awful idea, so I guess..." you took a small clap phone from your pocket and put it in his hand. "I'll give it to you now!"

He looked at the phone and then at you with a complete lost in his face. He opened it and frowned seeing his name on the screen. 

"Sam told me you considered Stark your friend, and that fight must have broken you, so I thought..." You took a deep breath, playing with the corner of your PJs. " I can see the pain in your eyes... You blame yourself for what happened in Germany, so I did this... It's really not such a big thing..." 

"You made a phone?" He asked with a hint of joy in his voice. 

"It's untrackable... You can sent itto Steve, and if you ever feel like calling just to chat, you know... they would not be able to track you..." You sighed deeply and bit your lip nervously, being sure that if you keep that up, it will start to bleed. "It's really nothing, just a stupid, little..." But you stopped, feeling his strong arms pulling you into a hug. 

"Thank you! It's not stupid." You stiffen a bit, when he kissed the top of your head. Just like Sam does, but no wit did not felt so innocent. You swallowed and let yourself circle your hands around his ridiculously slim waist. "You are amazing! For everything you have done for us. Wakanda, those little talks you have with both Nat and Sam, with me... I can't even tell you how much I appriciate them!" You smiled, hiding you embarrased face in the crook of his neck. There was a silence between you two, when he hugged you a bit harder and took a deep breath. "And you know what? I haven't had a birthday party since 1944."

 

 


End file.
